guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
索格隆
This article is about Sogolon, the henchman. For information about Sogolon, the founder of the Order of the Sunspears, see Sogolon the Protector. Sogolon, Motivation Henchman Sogolon is a Motivation henchman available in the Nightfall Campaign. Sogolon is named after Sogolon the Protector, famous founder of the Order of the Sunspears. Location :''Note: Found in all towns and outposts of the following regions unless noted otherwise *Istan *Kourna *Vabbi *The Desolation *Realm of Torment Skills Used Istan *''... to be added ...'' Kourna, Vabbi, The Desolation, Realm of Torment * * * * * * * Dialogue :"The gods have touched my path, blessing my life even as a young boy. I am too humble to recount the miracles of my childhood... they are now the stuff of Istani legend... but know that I have been chosen by the gods to perform great deeds. I will succeed where a less fantastic man would fail!" Quotes Idle quotes: *''"Bless you, Dwayna for my wisdom. Thank you, Grenth and Balthazar, for my prowess in war. Praise to Melandru for my courage, and to Lyssa for my incredible good looks."'' *''"Come now, friend! You and I, working together with such bright souls? We have no choice but to succeed. The gods demand it!"'' *''"I speak to Balthazar often in my prayers. Funny, he never mentioned you."'' *''"I work very hard to be humble. It's amazing how brilliantly I succeed."'' *''"My arm is for fighting, my lips for prayer. My life the epitome of the gods' will."'' *''"The gods have touched my path, blessing my life even as a young boy. I will succeed where a less fantastic man would fail!"'' Battle quotes: *''"Even now, Sogolon the Protector smiles upon his namesake from the Mists!"'' *''"Humility is the brother of honor."'' *''"I am nothing if not humble."'' *''"I mourn for those who do not know better than to face us in combat."'' *''"I pity you, sir! You fight the bearers of truth and justice!"'' *''"I will pray for you when this is over, and the gods will listen."'' *''"Impossible deeds are my daily fare!"'' *''"Like the Sogolon of yore, I shall protect you!"'' *''"Nobility means never having to say you're sorry."'' *''"One blow and goodbye!"'' *''"Purity and light shine on our cause!"'' *''"Repent now, and I will spare your lives."'' *''"Shine on your chosen son, Balthazar!"'' *''"The saints will remember your valor."'' *''"There is no option. We will defeat you. It is foreordained."'' *''"Witness your defeat at the hands of the Sunspears!"'' Trivia *The phrase "succeed where a less fantastic man would fail" in Sogolon's dialogue also appears in the song "C'est Moi", sung by the Lancelot character in the musical Camelot. *The origin of this name comes from West Africa, an old Prince named Sundiata Keita - founder of the Mali Empire. The prince was also referred to as Sogolon Djata where the name Sogolon was taken from his mother, Sogolon Kedhou. *In the Nightfall World Preview Event and for a week after release, Sogolon's character model was Caucasian pale in skin color. In the update closing the Halloween Event, his character model's skin color was changed to a darker tone. Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Order of the Sunspears